Daring Scourge
by anipwrites
Summary: Scourge has been challenged by his clan to do any dare they ask him to. He accepts, having no idea of the chaos that may ensue... Send your dares! I'll check the rules and type them up. YOU make the story!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is a 'prologue'. There wont be a stop to this until I get uninspired or when people stop sending ideas. I've seen things like these, such as Ask Jayfeather, and those got lots of questions. I hope this is the same…

I don't own Scourge or BloodClan.

* * *

"Alright, what did you call me up here for, Brick?" Scourge groaned as he walked into the darkened alleyway "You know I was taking a perfectly good _nap _and you…where'd you go?"

Suddenly, all the streetlights turned on and cats came running out of nowhere. Scourge screeched in surprise, then started clawing at anything he could reach. After awhile, when he recognized the scent of his clan, he forced himself to stop.

"The cats of BloodClan called a clan meeting." Bone explained after the black and white cat calmed down.

"Alright…what for?"

"They have a request."

"What is it?"

"They have challenged you to take a dare once a week. For your comfort, we have told them you will not mate with anyone, or anything else inappropriate for your age."

"Don't treat me like a kit! But I refuse to mate with _any _of you!" Scourge glared at the clan. "Otherwise, I accept. So, who has the first dare?"

When nobody spoke up, Scourge relaxed a bit. He almost sighed.

'Lucky for me,' he thought, 'I don't have to humiliate myself yet.'

"But we'll let you know once one of us has an idea." Bone said with a smirk.

"Joy…" Scourge muttered. Then he yawned "I'm going to continue my nap. Goodnight." The whole clan watched as the black cat padded away.

* * *

Alright, so here's the whole idea of this.

Readers send in their dares for Scourge. I check to make sure they apply with the rules I have set for this. Then I type it up, publish it, and the whole world (Hopefully) laughs.

Here are the rules:

1: No sexual themes

2: No gayness

3: Must be funny

4: No cursing

5: If your idea doesn't get written immediately and you complain, I might not do yours at all. I don't think any of you guys want that.

6: If you have an OC, then they may present your prank if you include a thorough description of the character.

7: Say please.

8: Scourge will sing silly songs, as long as they apply to the rules above. Who knows what you'll send.

That's it for right now. If I have to make any other rules, I'll include them in later chapters. Now, quick, send me your ideas before I forget this exists!

Of course, Scourge and BloodClan belongs to Erin Hunter. Your OC's, and my OC's, belong to us writers!


	2. Sesame Street Live!

**Alright, so I'm doing these in chronological order, so that means SwiftStar's up first! Scourge **_**will **_**go on a date, right, Scourge?**

**Scourge: …**

**And you **_**will **_**go to the live Elmo concert without ripping anybody to shreds, right?**

**Scourge: **_**Make **_**me!**

**I hope you realize I replaced your normal collar with a shock collar, so now you must do everything I say.**

**Scourge: …stupid twoleg technology! I hate you all!**

* * *

"Scourge, wake up." A silvery-gray she-cat murmured, prodding a black cat with a wary paw.

"If you nudge me one more time…!" the tom muttered.

"But you've gotten a dare. You told me to tell you whenever you get one."

"Ugh. Fine, Concrete, what is it?" Scourge asked as he sat up in his tire, rubbing sleep out of his eyes with a bleached-white paw.

"All the queens in BloodClan want you to go see Sesame Street Live with their kits." Scourge's ice-blue eyes widened in shock.

"You've gotta be kidding me! I'm not going!"

"You agreed yesterday night to do any dare."

"But the giant bird scares me! And I _swear_ that green guy's been taking food from our territory!"

"Scourge, be reasonable. They're just puppets or cats in costumes."

"See?! They're trying to invade! They're trying to get our kits to join _their_ side!"

"_SCOURGE!"_ the black cat fell silent "You're going, and that's that."

"Hmph, fine."

* * *

"C'mon, kits! Scourge's taking you to Sesame Street Live!" a queen exclaimed as the cat stepped into the Nursery Section of the territory. It was nearly as far away from his den as it could get. The only thing farther was the forest.

"But Mommy, he scares me!" a pinkish-white kit squeaked, trembling behind her mother's paws.

"He might hurt us!" a orange kit added. A brave black and white kit strayed near him.

"Your claws are really shiny and pointy!" the she-cat exclaimed "Can I ride on your back?"

Scourge looked helpfully at the queens and Concrete, who all nodded their heads. He sighed.

'I do _not _want to do this.' He thought.

"Sure, you can ride on my back." He lay down, and the kits immediately ran to him and climbed on his back. As soon as every kit was on him, he stood up. "Where's the concert?"

"Not too far. There'll be colorful arrows to guide you there." A queen said.

"Alright. Let's get this over with."

"Don't forget to take them to the Play Zone for an hour!"

"Fine! I'm leaving now!"

"Bring them back _alive, _Scourge!"

"No, _duh!_" Scourge cautiously walked towards the concert.

* * *

"Yay!" all the kits exclaimed, jumping off of his back and running in separate directions. Scourge just sat there for awhile, taking in all the chaos. Different color pelts ran around the room, playing in various props set up around the room.

"First time, huh?" a voice said. Scourge turned around to see a striped tabby sitting next to him. He looked familiar…

"Do I know you?" Scourge asked.

"My name's Brambleclaw."

"…have we met before?"

"Not sure. Is this your first time coming?"

"Yeah. I got dared to sit here with a bunch of kits. The kits are fine. The cats in giant costumes…not so much."

"No way! _I _was _forced _to come with my wife, Squirrelflight!"

"Really? Looks like we have something in common…look at that one. He's just sitting there." Scourge flicked his tail towards a tiny silver tabby with icy-blue eyes, swiveling his head around, looking at the chaos.

"Oh, that's Jaykit. He's one of my three…he's blind."

"And you thought it was a good idea to bring him in _here?!_" Scourge exclaimed "He could get hurt!"

"Nah. His siblings will take care of him. Plus, he's pretty responsible for someone his age." Right when Brambleclaw said that, a golden tabby kit and a black kit ran towards the silver tabby.

"Jaykit! Let's go down the slide! It's really fun!" the other tabby said. The black cat nodded in hyper agreement.

"…alright!" the three ran off together, towards a large red slide. Next to it were a few trashcans, with the green monster in one of them. He held an apple core in his fuzzy hand.

"Is that one of yours?" Brambleclaw asked him. Scourge turned looked closer and saw the pinkish kit trying to take a bite out of the apple.

"Hey, Flower! That's not a real apple…right?" Scourge said, padding towards it. He sniffed it. "Eww, it _is _real! Don't eat that, it's been rotten for moons!"

"Okay, Scourge!" the pink kit ran off and towards another attraction.

"And this goes on for another hour?" Scourge asked the tabby from earlier.

"Yeah…good thing this was free. I'm gonna see if there's any food."

"Please, take me with you!"

"Let's go."

* * *

Another 45 minutes later, Scourge and Brambleclaw had found their kits and herded them along towards the arena. Hollykit and Flower had become close friends, as discovered when Scourge found them twirling together in Zoe's Dance Studio. Lionkit and Mustard had gotten close, also. Jaykit seemed to be a loner, while Patch was trying to talk to everyone he saw.

If the Play Zone was chaotic, the arena was loud. Somehow, there were just enough open seats in the front row for Scourge, Brambleclaw, and the kits to sit. Soon, a furry red monster with an orange nose appeared on stage. All the kits in the room squealed in delight and tried to get on stage. A few actually made it and climbed onto it's head. Jaykit just pressed his ears onto his head.

"It's too loud in here!" he shouted "I can't hear! Who's on stage?"

"Elmo…and now Big Bird, too!" at Brambleclaw's words, a giant yellow bird with an extremely long beak and even longer orange and pink legwarmer-like legs came on stage. Soon just about everybody was on stage, and started singing as Elmo waved a giant wand around. Jaykit covered his ears again.

"Ah, the horror! Make them stop, Daddy!" he squeaked "They sound _horrible!" _

"Who wants to attack them?" Scourge asked, leaning over to the tabby. He looked at Scourge with a smirk.

"Jaykit, stay here. Daddy and his friend are going to make them stop for you."

"Wow! Thanks, Dad…and other guy!" at that, the two cats leaped onto the nearest costumes they could and started clawing faux fur and feathers out.

Needless to say, everybody freaked. They needed six guards to pry the cats off.

* * *

"Aw, man! _Now _who's gonna take us to Sesame Street Live?!" Hollykit whined from Brambleclaw's back.

"I can't believe you two got _banned _from Sesame Street!" Squirrelflight, an orange cat with a white paw complained "Brambleclaw, as deputy of the clan, I would have thought you would be more _responsible!_"

"But, Mommy, it's not his fault! I asked him to stop, because they were hurting my ears!" Jaykit mewed.

"As for _you, _Scourge! As _leader _of the clan, you shouldn't attack someone for no reason!" Concrete exclaimed in fury. Scourge flattened his ears against his head.

"Sorry, but that singing…it was driving us insane!" he insisted. Brambleclaw nodded his head in agreement.

"It was like they were chanting to try and raise the dead!" the tabby added. The two she-cats rolled their eyes.

"Well, we've gotta go this way." Squirrelflight said, gesturing to the left. "…See you later, Concrete?"

"Of course!" the silver tabby exclaimed.

"Same for us?" Scourge asked Brambleclaw.

"Sure, I guess. If we can both pull away from our duties often enough."

"Goodbye, you guys!" Lionkit called as his parents left. He seemed to be indifferent about the concert.

"See you!" Patch exclaimed.

* * *

"Here you go. Nobody's dead." Scourge said, letting the kits climb off his back. The kits reluctantly went to their mothers.

"It was so fun! Scourge and a guy named Bramble-something tried to claw Grover's eyes out!" Flower exclaimed. Mustard was hopping around in excitement.

"But now they got banned, so they can't do it again. But it was fun while it lasted!" he added.

"Oh, really?" the queens asked in mock shock. They looked at Scourge "Forgiven. Those costumes _are _pretty creepy. That's why we dared you to go."

"I must thank you two. I actually made a new friend while I was there. And so did the kits."

"Just wait until the next dare!" Concrete said, nudging Scourge away from the Nursery.

'Note to self; move Nursery closer to my den. Kits are _hilarious!_' Scourge thought.

* * *

**And that is the first dare Scourge has taken. It was fun after all, wasn't it?**

**Scourge: Actually, it was! Brambleclaw was pretty cool!**

**Brambleclaw: You're a decent cat after all, Scourge. Many thanks for getting me into this story. Will I return anytime soon?**

**Of course! You're one of my favorite cats, after all!**

**Jayfeather: And I won't have to be a kit anymore, right?**

**Probably not. Anyways, say the disclaimer, everyone!**

**Cats: anipwrites doesn't own us!**

**Concrete: But she owns me!**

**Flower, Mustard, and Patch: She owns us too!**

**Good job! On to the next prank! (BTW, for random information, I was listening to the Thousand Foot Krutch album 'The Flame In All Of Us', mainly the song 'Falls Apart'. And I've never seen Sesame Street Live, so I have no clue what it's like in there. But there's toddlers, so it must be somewhat insane!**

**Oh, and I don't own Sesame Street!**


	3. Doggy Paddle

**Maple Leaf (AKA Me): Alrighty, here's the next dare for poor old Scourge! I'm sorry about the lateness, but I kinda-sorta got grounded for not dressing out in gym for three days in a row, and then I forgot to clean my room, so…**

**Scourge: Maybe if you actually **_**did as you were supposed to**_**, then that wouldn't have happened!**

**Maple: Hey! It takes awhile to get used to A-Day, B-Day scheduling! Even the **_**teachers **_**are struggling! Anyways, here's the next dare for Scourge. This one, I desperately tried to make it funny, but I don't think it worked out too well. So, it might end up being serious…but keep sending dares! We enjoy them!**

**Jayfeather: And anipwrites is considering making an Ask The Warriors questionnaire show, so send your opinions!**

**Brambleclaw: She's been inspired by the Ask Jayfeather show written by Owl-Cookies…Owlie-Cookies…something bout Owls and Cookies**

**Maple: Speaking of cookies, Scourge gets to eat catnip cookies in the dare after this one!**

**Scourge: Yayz!**

**Jayfeather: But first is Hehehe's dare, and we made a fan-character for him OR her named Mischievous. If we got the gender wrong, just send us another review to let us know, and we'll make the edit.**

**Maple Leaf: ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Scourge was grooming himself when he heard paw steps echoing down the alleyway. He put his leg down and waited as Concrete and a black cat with taunting yellow eyes came down the hall.

"Hi, Scourge. We've got a new dare." Concrete announced.

"Alright. What is it, Mischievous?" Scourge asked. The black cat smirked.

"So, for this dare, you have to get chased by a dog-"

"I'll kill it."

"—while swimming-"

"I'm not sure if I can swim!"

"—with your eyes closed."

"Do you _want _me to die?!" Scourge exclaimed, pouncing on the other black cat.

"No! it's just a dare! Concrete has Teleportation powers, so she'll zip you there, let you swim around for awhile, and if anything _bad _happens, then she'll zip you right back!" Mischievous protested. Scourge got off of him and washed his ears.

"I'm not doing it."

"You said you'd do any dare we ask you to!"

"…stupid promises! Fine, but this is the last life-threatening one I'll do!"

"Fine by me!"

"You ready Scourge?" Concrete asked.

"…sure." The two cats touched noses.

"Stay safe."

"I will." Scourge whispered, taking a deep breath of her flowery scent. Before he knew it, the scent had changed to spit and crowfood. The black cat opened his eyes and came face-to-face with a Rottweiler.

"Awkward…" he muttered. The dog gave an ear-rattling bark that sent Scourge backing away with his ears flat and his tail between his legs. "Stay away…good doggy…" the dog barked again and ran towards him, Scourge bounding away as fast as he could on the sloping moorland. "Ahhh! Bad dog, _bad dog! Help me!_" his calls were in vain not a single cat or any sort of aid came to help him. Soon, he found himself running towards a lake.

Scourge tried to stop himself but fear kept him going. Well, mainly because wet pebbles weren't exactly the ideal place to get traction, and he didn't want to slip and fall, calling for help like an old lady without a Life-Alert necklace with a huge dog towering over him.

So he eventually splashed into the lake. Almost immediately, a wave of water splashed into his face, making his eyes sting. He screwed them shut and splashed around.

'I can swim—good news. That dog's followed me in the lake—bad news. I cant see where I'm going—even worse news. All that equals—'

"I'm screwed!" the cat wailed "Somebody help me!"

Then he saw the island.

It had a fallen tree acting as a bridge coming from the lakeshore to the island. Although he probably wouldn't be able to reach the top of the bridge, he _could _swim over to the island and get on.

Ironically, Scourge 'doggy-paddled' over to the island and stepped onto its small bank. Immediately, he sighed and began panting when he froze in shock and fear.

The dog had followed him.

It was standing right in front of him, teeth bared. And Scourge didn't think he would have the strength to fight this thing after swimming halfway across the lake. Good thing he was a short-haired cat, otherwise his fur would have weighed him down, too.

Suddenly, almost as soon as he had arrived, he was back in the alley. He was standing in a puddle of water, Concrete and Mischievous sitting in front of him. Concrete looked concerned, and Mischievous was just looking around the den like an owl.

"You scared me for a second, Scourge." Concrete said.

"You saw it?" Scourge asked.

"…not exactly. See, I've put a couple of cameras up around the territories of the other clans so I can watch all the funny things they do. So, we've basically videotaped you running across WindClan territory, screaming your lungs out."

"Joy…"

"You looked funny." Mischievous stated with a laugh.

"_You're _gonna look funny, after I'm finished with you!" Scourge hissed, snapping his head towards the other black cat. "I was almost _eaten _back there! Next time you give me a dare, make sure it isn't life-threatening! What if I _couldn't _swim?! What if the dog _caught up _to me?! Huh? _Huh?!"_

"Whoa, whoa, dude, I'm sorry! Take a chill pill!" Scourge sat down, tucked his tail around his paws, and closed his eyes, muttering to himself about blood and guts.

"Alright," the black cat said, his white paw twitching a bit, as if at any moment it would have a 'muscle spasm' and slice Mischievous' throat to bits "I won't kill him…yet. Just let me know when I have another dare to do. Now, go away. I have to groom myself all over again."

* * *

**Maple Leaf: Alright, there's the second dare! In case you haven't noticed, I am considering making an Ask The Warriors show, kind of like this one, but you ask questions instead of sending dares…well, there might be a dare or two later that either me or you will come up with.**

**Scourge: This dare was **_**not **_**very fun!**

**Brambleclaw: Looks like I might actually get put in a **_**real **_**story for once! *glares at Maple Leaf***

**Leaf: Hey! Don't get mad at me just because I like YellowCard! They're one of the coolest bands ever, but I cant think of a song-fic for Skillet, or any Warriors ones for Michael Jackson. Give me idea, peeps!**

**Jayfeather: Either way, Brambleclaw, it still wont be a real story. Just another dare show. And at least you're **_**in **_**a story! I don't have **_**any! **_

**Brambleclaw: Good point…**

**Maple: Anyways, just a little Author's Note here. First off, I might include some dares I come up with myself. For example, originally for the Prologue, I wanted to make Scourge here sing the Happy Song by Liam Lynch or something like that. But then I realized what the guy meant by 'spout', and I can't break my own (and my mother's) moral rules! So, yeah, that's why I'm only allowed to say the word 'crap', and not offensively towards other peeps. And that's it.**

**Jayfeather: You forgot something!**

**Maple: …I did? Oh, I did! In tribute to Flightfootwarrior, and the fact I've been watching her Warriors videos ever since I got into the series, I usually imagine the characters the way she draws them. So Scourge has some pretty long hair going halfway down his face. Personally, I liked the first design she had for Jayfeather better than the newest one, but I'm no professional.**

**Brambleclaw: And when Flighty **_**doesn't **_**draw a character, or she gets into the habit of thinking a certain way, things get pretty colorful among my clan.**

**Scourge: Yeah, why is Berrynose purple?**

**Maple: Because I always think of berries and stuff, so he's purple!**

**Jayfeather: And Mousetail has a…mouse's tail?! That's cruel!**

**Maple: Hey, at least you guys are fluffy and normal!**

**All: Yay!**

**Brambleclaw: This is getting long, Ms. Author. I think we should end this.**

**Maple: Of course! Disclaimer, everybody!**

**All The Cats In The Clans: She doesn't own us! Three British people do!...and an American!**

**Concrete: And she owns me!**

**Mischievous: I was inspired by a guest, for the sake of a fan character.**

**Maple: Adios, amigos!**


	4. Catnip Chaos

**Maple Leaf: The Third Dare! Scourge, here's some catnip cookies!**

**Scourge: Is it legal for someone my age to get high?**

**Maple: Since when did you care about rules?**

**Scourge: …good point.**

**Brambleclaw: Something tells me this will end badly.**

**Maple: Good hypothesis. Jayfeather?**

**Jayfeather: Mm…first, he'll humiliate himself, and then he'll crash.**

**Maple: Precisely! Let's do it to it!**

* * *

The day after the dog dare, Scourge was napping in a beam of sunlight. His glossy black fur seemed to shimmer in its light, his white paw nearly glowing. For once, he looked peaceful.

That was before two kits suddenly pounced on his back, jolting him awake. His ice-blue eyes snapped open as he yowled in surprise.

"Wha?!" he exclaimed, standing up abruptly.

"Flower! Mustard!" Concrete exclaimed, running into the alley with a bundle of lavender flowers and tangy, green leaves. She was resisting the urge to swallow.

'That would ruin the prank,' she thought 'We're supposed to be embarrassing Scourge, not myself!'

"You know Scourge doesn't like to be woken up while he's taking a cat nap!"

"What else would I be taking?! A dog nap? A bear nap?" Scourge hissed. Then he sniffed the air. "Mmm…what's that smell?"

"Catnip; a key role in your next dare." Concrete said, placing the mound a few feet away from the tom. "Lakestorm, a new member of BloodClan, has learned about your Dare Challenge. So she wants you to eat a couple of mounds of catnip, and we'll see what happens."

"Concrete!" a voice exclaimed. A few seconds later, a grayish-blue cat with darker blue stripes ran down the hall. She had bright blue eyes, and a teardrop symbol on her chest. "You left the other two mounds of catnip!"

"Scourge, this is Lakestorm." Concrete introduced, placing the other two bundles on the ground next to the first.

"Hello."

"H-Hi."

"So, I just eat this, right? Hm…I guess nothing bad could happen…right?"

"Not that I can think of, unless you jumped off a bridge or something."

"Alright. Give that to me." Concrete used her paws to push the mounds towards him.

"Lakestorm and concrete set video cameras all over the territory, so you'll be on-video the whole time." Flower said. Scourge just took a deep whiff of the catnip and smiled a little.

"It smells so _good…!" _he purred, rolling around in it. All the other cats just watched, holding cameras.

"Ooh, this is gonna be _good!_" Concrete murmured. Soon Scourge rolled onto his stomach and ate all three mounds of catnip. Almost immediately he jumped up and ran out the den, with the others running after him.

* * *

They found Scourge sneaking up on Bone, who was eating a chicken leg, spy-style. He was pressed against the wall, then rolled across the alley to the other side. Soon, he was creeping up right behind the cat, downwind so Bone couldn't smell him.

"_Bazinga!_" he shouted in his ear.

"Ah!" Bone exclaimed, turning around. "Scourge? Why is there foaming spit around your mouth? And why do you smell like catnip?"

"Because it's pretty…!"

"Uh…yeah, purple petals are _very _pretty."

"Adios!" Scourge then ran away, farther down the alley. Bone just watched as Flower, Mustard, and Lakestorm raced past him with cameras.

"What's up with Scourge? Is he drunk?" Bone asked Concrete.

"…sorta. Lakestorm dared him to eat three whole mounds of catnip. So he's essentially drunk for about another hour or so."

"…I've gotta see this!" Bone and Concrete then went after Scourge and the kits…and Lakestorm, who was acting like a kit.

* * *

They found Mustard on the ground, talking to Brick. When Bone asked, she said she hadn't seen Scourge all day. Suddenly—

"_Banzai!_" a voice exclaimed. Then a large black mass fell on Brick, pinning the reddish she-cat to the ground."I caught her!"

"Scourge, what the heck?!" Brick snapped.

"He's drunk, Brick." Mustard stated "Please forgive him."

"…why don't you go scare someone else, Scourge?"

"Okay!" Scourge obediently ran off again, with everyone else following him.

* * *

Once again, Scourge was on top of a building, this time with a giant water balloon in his jaws. Two cats—Mischievous and another black cat named Lucky—were walking below him. It was obvious that they were on a date.

Right when the couple was below him, Scourge dropped the balloon. It jiggled around a bit as it plummeted—and it fell right on Lucky.

"Eek! This is just _perfect! _I should really try dying my fur brown or something—maybe _then _I'd get some luck!" thshe exclaimed. Then she glared at Mischievous, who was just staring in shock, with piercing green eyes. "Did _you _do this?!"

"_What?! _Why did you assume it was _me?!_" he asked in surprise.

"You're the only one in the clan with any sort of access to bright red water balloons!" Lucky peeled a flimsy shard of red plastic off of her pelt.

"No I'm not! Scourge has a bunch, too!"

"Don't pin this on the Clan Leader! Why would _he _want to do this?!"

"Banzai!" Scourge exclaimed, leaping down from the building and landing in front of the two. "Gotchya! Haha! Sayonara, suckers!" then he ran off. Concrete gave Flower and Mustard a few squared of cloth to use as parachutes while the other four cats jumped off the building to go after Scourge.

"It wasn't Mischievous!" Flower exclaimed as she floated down "It was Scourge!"

"We've got it on video!" Mustard added before the two ran off after the adults. Mischievous and Lucky just stared at each other—then started to laugh hysterically.

* * *

Scourge proceeded to do a lot more crazy things, such as reciting movie lines—

The black cat bent over a small puddle in the alley and lapped from it.

"Mm, this water tastes kinda—_salty!_" he exclaimed before laughing like an idiot and running off.

-using book quotes—

"What's the matter?" Scourge said, landing in front of one of his unexpecting warriors. By now his whole muzzle was covered in foam, so the tom was pretty freaked out by the appearance of his leader "Afraid I'm gonna give you some _medicine?_"

-rolling around randomly—

"He's been doing this for the past five minutes." Bone said, watching from a distance as Scourge rolled around on the pavement, purring loudly and his icy-blue eyes just tiny slits.

"He's gonna _have _to stop soon." Concrete assured.

"There he goes again!" Lakestorm said as Scourge got up and ran off—again.

-chasing imaginary prey—

"I caught it!" Scourge exclaimed as he leaped onto an empty spot of grass. He licked his lips and ate a mouthful of grass and dirt "Ick, where'd my mouse go?! Oh, there's another one!" the black cat had been pouncing on random patches of grass, saying something about a rabbit of a bird or a mouse before eating a mouthful of dirt.

-and staggering around like he was drunk.

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, ninety-one bottles of beer on the wall…" Scourge moaned as he stumbled back to his tire. He was about five paces away from it when he fell to the floor, snoring.

"Scourge looks so _cute _when he's sleeping!" Concrete cooed. Everyone else gagged.

"If you _say _so…" Flower muttered, while Mustard pretended to puke.

"He skipped a few numbers." Lakestorm and Brick stated.

"That's how bar fight's start. Everybody starts arguing about which number comes next, but they're all wrong, since they're drunk. Then bottles get thrown and people get knocked out." Bone said.

"You've _been _in a bar fight?!" the kits squeaked.

"No! But that's what all the cats who escaped before it happened always told me."

* * *

**Jayfeather: Wake up, you lazy cat! *nudges Scourge for the fiftieth time***

**Scourge: Zzz…..**

**Maple Leaf: Well, he crashed, as promised!**

**Brambleclaw: This was entertaining to watch!**

**Maple: It sure was! And, since I've already finished the next dare on my iPod, and there's no mas volleyball tryouts, then I'll probably get NAUGHTY CATS up by sometime next week.**

**Brambleclaw: *Looks at Jayfeather still trying to wake up Scourge* Okay, well the author doesn't own me, Jayfeather, Scourge, or BloodClan. But she does own Concrete, Flower, Mustard, and Lucky. Lakestorm was inspired by the reviewer…and Maple Leaf isn't in this story, but she'll probably be the announcer if she decides to start the Ask the Warriors Show thing she's been thinking about.**

**Leaf: Correcto! Goodnight, everyone! Bye!**

**Brambleclaw: Adios!**


	5. Naughty Cats

**Maple Leaf: Warning: This chapter contains ridiculousness, inflammation, and Sir Mix-A-Lot. If you don't like any of these, DO NOT READ!**

**Scourge: Wait, what did you mean by inflammation?!  
Brambleclaw/star: You'll probably have an allergic reaction or something. Ms. Author, why won't you call me Bramblestar?**

**Leaf: Well, I've gotten used to calling you Brambleclaw…are you okay with it?**

**Brambleclaw: I guess…**

**Jayfeather: Let's get on with this!**

* * *

A day after he recovered from the catnip, Scourge was sitting on top of a building, watching over the activity of his clan. He was paying special attention to a small section of the territory, where a large Rottweiler and its pups were living, taking up a major food source. Scourge would have killed it by now, except he was a bit doubtful. He knew that a cat with kits would fight harder to defend herself; why wouldn't it be the same for any other animal?

"Still worrying about that dog, I see?" a voice asked. Scourge stiffened, then relaxed once he realized it was Concrete.

"Yes. If I leave it there, I'll look weak and the clan might starve. But if I try and fight it…"

"I see what you mean. But I have something that'll take your mind off of it for a little while." Scourge's ears pricked up in interest as the silver tabby continued "You've been dared to be coated in honey and be chased by bees while saying 'I am a naughty cat' Simple enough?"

"…lets hope I'm not allergic to bees."

* * *

About an hour later, Concrete had covered the last bit of fur with honey. Now, Scourge's black pelt had a golden tint to it.

"The nearest bee-hive is over there." Concrete said, gesturing to the left with her tail "If you just pace around it for a little while, then they'll probably come after you eventually. Got it?"

"Are you sure this is safe? I don't know all of my allergies…"

"Just go! If you have an allergic reaction, then I'll get someone to take care of you!" Concrete gave him a little shove, and Scourge walked in the direction of the hive. Then he began to pace around it. Soon he got bored and sat down.

'I'm not a naughty cat; I'm a bored cat.' He thought to himself. Then, with a smirk, he decided to have some fun before he suffered.

So he walked closer to the hive, stood on his hind legs, and made his best bear imitation…and ended up burping. Then he swatted at it the best he could, but he was far too short. So he leapt and swiped at it, hitting it with a thwack.

Before he knew it, a cloud of angry bees swarmed out of the hive. They dive-bombed at him like synchronize divers in the Olympics. Scourge let out a surprising child-like squeak and ran away, the bees in chase.

"I am a naughty cat…I am a naughty cat…I am a naughty cat…I am a—ow, they got me!" he exclaimed. For another few minutes, he ran around the field, switching between saying 'I am a naughty cat' to sounding like Michael Jackson. By the time he found a small pond to jump in, his rear end was…well…

"Oh my gosh, Scourge! Look at your butt!" Concrete exclaimed. She had been standing on the sidelines, videotaping it all. Scourge, now wet again, turned his head and gasped.

"I look like a honey ant! It's huge!"

"Wait; sing the song!"

"What song...? Oh, that one!" the black cat dramatically cleared his throat, then began to was his butt like the dogs with nubs for tails.

"I like big butts, and I cannot lie! You other brothers can't deny…!"

* * *

**Scourge: That when a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get sprung!**

**Jayfeather: *shakes his head, groaning* Why are most male cats addicted to butts?**

**Brambleclaw: I truly have no idea.**

**Maple Leaf: Scourge, stop singing Sir Mix-A-Lot! I don't like that song!**

**Scourge: Hmph, fine!**

**Concrete: The Author doesn't own Scourge, Brambleclaw, or Jayfeather…or BloodClan…but she does own me!**

**Jayfeather: Angry bees are pretty universal.**

**Maple Leaf: Scourge, you're not gonna believe what your next dare is!**

**Scourge: What is it?**

**Maple Leaf: Wait until the next chapter, and I'll tell you.**

**PS:: If you want me to make a Warrior Cats Dare Show for Firestar, Brambleclaw, and the likes, I probably will soon. When I do, I'll let you know.**


	6. FUN With Firestar

**Maple Leaf: Alright, I had already typed this one up, so I just had to make a few changes before I could upload it.**

**Scourge: I hate you…**

**Firestar: I hate you too. Can we get this over with?**

**Maple Leaf: In due time. Now stop arguing with your brother.**

**Scourge and Firestar: We're **_**what?!**_

**Maple Leaf: Oh, not brother! **_**Half-**_**brother!**

**Scourge: Who's your daddy!**

**Firestar: I dunno. Who's **_**your **_**daddy?**

**Scourge: No clue. Hey, that means she doesn't have any proof! Ha!**

**Maple Leaf: Erin Hunter said so!**

**Scourge and Firestar: Grr you, Erin Hunter!**

**Maple Leaf: Alright, lets do it to it!**

* * *

"Hey, Scourge!" Concrete called. Scourge, who was sitting on top of a nearby building, heard the call. He leapt onto a smaller building, then a dumpster, and finally on the ground.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You've gotten a dare…from me."

"Oh, great. Fine, what is it?"

"You have to go to the clans-"

"Okay."

"—and sing the F.U.N. Song-"

"Not okay."

"—with Firestar-"

"This is gonna end badly!"

"—in the middle of a gathering. Won't you let a cat finish speaking before you butt in?!"

"No! I won't do it!"

"You have to! I dared you!"

"Ugh, I hate you!"

"Aw, I love you too!"

"You _what?_"

"It's called _sarcasm, _dear."

"Just making sure, because if you really _did _love me, you wouldn't force me to do this!"

"Well, I'm glad that I don't. Now get ready; this is gonna be videotaped."

"Why are you addicted with me and cameras?"

"Oh, you'll find out…"

* * *

Firestar was about ready to announce the news of the moon to the rest of the clan.

"There was a dog scent earlier this month near the border of us and WindClan that stretched to the lake before it disappeared at the edge. There have been three new kits born…and that's about it."

"Alright." Mistystar said "Then I guess this ends the-" suddenly, there was a bright flash in the center of the clearing, and two cats magically appeared.

"Concrete!" Squirrelflight exclaimed in happiness.

"_Scourge?!_" Firestar exclaimed in shock and fear "I thought you were dead!"

"…I cant answer that question. But I'm here, for a dare."

"Are you daring me, or am I daring you?"

"Somebody dared me to sing with you."

"…what's the song?"

"The _F.U.N. _Song."

"That cat has a sense of humor apparently. Too bad we don't sound like those two sea creatures. Looks like we can't-"

"Not so fast!" Concrete interrupted.

"And you yell at _me _about butting into people's conversations." Scourge muttered.

"I have the ability to change your voices to the extent needed."

"Yay…" Scourge said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Wait, why is my voice deeper?"

"Wow, did you really just—hey, why do I sound like a squeaky toy?!"

"Haha, sucks for you!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"_Make _me!"

"I'll kill you again if I need to!"

"Not before _I _kill you _first!_" before long, an all-out fight broke out between the two.

"Hey!" Brambleclaw exclaimed. The two stopped tussling, with Firestar on top of Scourge. "Aren't you supposed to be doing the dare, now?"

"Thank you, Brambleclaw." Concrete said.

"Wouldn't miss this for a lifetime." He murmured, holding up a camera.

"Technically, I won the fight, though." Firestar gloated, stepping back and sitting down.

"It's not about winning, it's about fun!" Scourge mocked.

"Hey, that's _my _line!"

"And this is just a dare to _die _for!"

"Hey!" two random voices said. Everybody looked to the treebridge and saw two hedgehogs there. One was blue while the other was black and red. "That's _our _lines!"

"Oh, who cares!" Scourge said. The blue one laughed at his voice, while the other one just rolled his eyes at his friend, shrugged, and dragged him away.

"Awkward…" Firestar muttered.

"I know, right?"

"Let's just get this over with."

"For once, I agree with you. Kinda spooky."

"…anyways…it's not about winning, it's about fun!"

"What's that?"

"Fun is when you…fun is…it's like…it's kinda-sorta like a…what _is _fun? Let me spell it out for you-"

"F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for-" a white cat with large black paws sang.

"Blackstar, this is _Firestar's _dare." Mistystar said, thwacking him upside the head with a paw.

"…F is for friends who do stuff together! U is for you and me! N is for anywhere and anytime at all down here in the deep blue sea!" Firestar sang, casting odd glances at the ShadowClan leader. Scourge gave a sigh.

"F is for fire that burns down the whole town! U is for uranium bombs! N is for no survivors when you-" Scourge said, eyes closed in impatience.

"Plankton, those things aren't what fun is about!" Firestar said, placing his tail on Scourge's shoulder in 'concren'.

"Get your tail off of me, Firefool!"

"It's called _acting, _Screwed!"

"Don't make me claw your throat out again!"

"YO!" the two cats froze to see a blind silver tabby siting near Concrete "Get to singing!"

"…Now do it like this. F is for friends who do stuff to-"

"Never, that's completely idiotic!"

"Here, let me help you." Firestar growled, getting annoyed at being in this guy's presence "F is for friends who do stuff together. U is for you and me. TRY IT!" the flame-colored tom hit Scourge with his paw.

"N is for anywhere and anytime at all down here in the deep blue sea." They both 'sang'. It was more of them both growling irritated at each other.

"Wait, I don't understand this. I feel all…_tingly _inside, should we stop?"

"Yes!" Firestar said, leaping up and running towards the tree bridge. "Sayonara, suckers!" then he ran into an invisible force-field.

"Did you do that, Concrete?" Onestar asked. She shook her head.

"Then that must mean StarClan wants you two to finish the song." Mistystar said. By now everyone was holding up cameras and recorders. Scourge looked up to the sky.

"Screw you, StarClan!" he shouted. A second later there was a strike of lightning in between him and Firestar. "Fine, we'll finish!"

"No, that's how you're supposed to feel!"

"Well, I like it, lets do it again!"

"Okay!" at that point, Concrete signaled for everyone else to start singing, which they reluctantly did so.

"F is for frolicking through all the flowers! U is for ukulele! N is for nose picking, sharing gum, and sun licking here with my best buddy!

"Well, _that _was humiliating." Scourge muttered, his voice back to normal.

"Why the heck would we pick each other's noses?" Firestar asked, his voice restored too.

"Because we were high on catnip?"

"…maybe…"

"It's about time we left. Goodbye!" Concrete said, disappearing with a flash, taking Scourge with him.

"Peace out!" Scourge said before he vanished.

"…at that note, the Gathering is over now. Lets go home." Firestar said, walking back to the tree bridge. He knew he'd have to face humiliation once he got back to his clan.

* * *

**Maple Leaf: That wasn't so bad, was it?**

**Scourge and Firestar: YES IT WAS!**

**Maple Leaf: Gosh! Anyways, I don't own these two cats, or any of the others in the gathering except Concrete.**

**Scourge: Yeah! And Firestar, soon it's gonna be YOUR turn to get humiliating dares.**

**Firestar: Well, at least I don't have to do it BY MYSELF!**

**Brambleclaw: The Author and her reviewers are probably gonna make us miserable.**

**Jayfeather: Please go easy on me, everyone, I'm blind!**

**Brambleclaw: You never wanted anyone to go easy on you BEFORE!**

**Jayfeather: SHH! They don't need to know that!**

**Maple Leaf: *laughing* Oh my gosh! But don't worry, the Warriors aren't going to be the only people I torture!**

**All: Huh?**

**Maple Leaf: I like Sonic Stuff, too! I'll probably torture them too!**

**Sonic: *out of nowhere* What?! NO!**

**Scourge: Hey, it's that blue hedgehog!**

**Maple Leaf: Oh, yeah, I just had to stuff Sonic in here. I don't own him…or Shadow.**

**Everybody (Including me): BYEEEEEE!**


	7. You Idiot!

**Maple Leaf: Alright, I've made that Warriors Questionaire Series I was talking about last chapter. I felt overwhelmed with questions…then I saw all the reviews for this. So, let's get re-started, shall we?**

**Scourge: Nobody's asked me a question yet…**

**Jayfeather: Well, at least you haven't been asked if you're in an affair!**

**Brambleclaw: Oh, gosh, all I've been asked about is if I like Squirrelflight and why my name hasn't been moved up to leader rank yet.**

**Maple Leaf: **_**Sorry!**_** Lets get this over with! Oh, one more thing; I got a guest review from somebody named VMX. Sorry, I cant do your dare. It doesn't apply to the rules in the first chapter. Everyone else, if you want to send a dare, PLEASE re-read the rules! Also, I got the review saying that Lakestorm's a guy…oops. I guess I'll have to change that, but I'll just say it here that Lakestorm isn't a girl.**

* * *

"Yo, Scourge!" Concrete exclaimed. Scourge got out of his nest and walked down the hall until they met up.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You're an idiot."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing yet. But for your new dare, you have to sing 'I'm an idiot and I'm okay, I sleep all night and I sleep all day' over and over…and over…and over…while running around the clan."

"Oh, joy."

"I expected you to be upset; not happy!" the silver tabby joked.

"You know perfectly well that I am not the least bit happy. It's called sarcasm, dear."

"Hey, that's my line!"

"Nobody cares…"

"Why you little…"

"Don't make fun of my size!"

"Then don't mock me!"

"Then don't mock me!" Scourge mimicked in a falsetto voice. Then he scurried away as Concrete swiped at him with long, glistening claws.

* * *

"Do I _have _to do this?!" Scourge whined.

"Yes, you do!" Concrete stated.

"Ugh, fine! I'm an idiot, and I'm okay! I sleep all night and I sleep all day!" he sang. Then he started running around the clan, singing the same thing.

"I'm an idiot and I'm okay! I sleep all night and I sleep all day!" he said. Bone poked his head around a corner, sleep filling his eyes.

"Scourge, shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" he shouted.

"I'm an idiot, and I got dared! You sleep all night and you sleep all day!" Scourge sang. Then he ran away as Bone tried to strangle him. A few minutes later, he had found Brick.

"I'm an idiot, and I'm okay!"

"Yes, you are." Brick said with a grumble.

"I sleep all night and I sleep all—_hey!_" next, he decided to look for his former 'challengers'.

"I'm an idiot, and I'm okay! I sleep all night, and I sleep all day!"

"Scourge, is this another dare?" Lakestorm asked, his head tilted in curiosity.

"I'm an idiot, and yes it is! I have to sing all night, and sing all day!"

"Oh…cool!" at that, Scourge ran to the nursery, singing his lungs out.

"I'm an idiot, and I'm okay! I sleep all night, and I sleep all day!"

"Cool! I wanna sleep all day!" Patch exclaimed.

"I think he got dared again." Flower said. Mustard just started playing with Scourge's tail until the black tom left. Not long after, Scourge found Mischievous and Lucky.

"I love you, Lucky." Mischievous murmured.

"Aw, I love you-"

"I'm an idiot, and I'm okay! I sleep all night, and I sleep all day!" Scourge exclaimed, bursting into the clearing.

"Wow, nice timing, Scourge." Mischievous grumbled as their leader ran away, still singing…although now a bit hoarsely.

Eventually, Scourge had gone all around his territory and was singing his way back to his den…when his voice cracked.

"Oh, Scourge, you sound terrible!" Concrete said

"Well, I've been singing for the past thirty minutes. Can I have some water?" Scourge asked.

"Sure, there's a puddle over there. Get some rest; your next dare could come any moment, now."

* * *

**Maple Leaf: Sorry; I didn't really know what to do with this. I hope everyone enjoyed this, though! BTW, I'm feeling a little bit overwhelmed by all the stories I'm working on, so this might not be updated as often, or the chapters may be shorter. Also, since I have so many dares, can you try not to send as many for this period of time?**

**Scourge: I hope you realize they're never gonna stop, right?**

**Leaf: …good point. Alright, keep sending dares if you want. Adios for now!**


	8. Dates

**Maple Leaf: OMG, FINALLY! Sorry, I got distracted with ATW again…**

**Scourge: Yeah, she did! That's just about all she thinks about!**

**Maple Leaf: Oh, shut up!**

**Bramblestar: I think what she's trying to say is that she's been working on the dares on her **_**iPod **_**and not on the computer.**

**Maple Leaf: **_**Exactly!**_** Anyways, here's the next dare. I believe this is from Guest. So, wherever you are, Guest, your dare wishes have been answered! Oh, BTW, the email I used in the story…it isn't real. I think the whole 'Cats On Line' thing would throw anybody off, but I only have One email address, and that's private info.**

* * *

Concrete was sitting at the entrance to Scourge's den. In front of her was a stolen Twoleg laptop. She was currently checking her secondary e-mail address for dares; DaringScourge . Immediately, a voice from the computer said "You have **29 **new messages!" Concrete groaned, before opening the bottom message. She refused to skip dares, unless they didn't abide by the rules, and gave the dares to Scourge in chronological order.

The next email was from 'Guest'. She opened it up and read it, her eyes widening until they looked like blue moons.

"Crap, Scourge isn't gonna like this…" she murmured, standing up. She tore her eyes away from the screen and walked down the alley.

* * *

Scourge was curled up tightly in his tire, his tail tucked above his nose. Even in his sleep, he heard the soft padding of Concrete's paws coming down the alley. His ears twitched a few times before he sleepily blinked his eyes open.

"Yes, Concrete?" he asked with a yawn as the silver tabby walked in. She was blushing furiously.

"Y-y-you have a new dare." She stammered.

"What's wrong? Why are you stammering like that?"

"Nothing! Its just, the dare, its…you have to go on a date…I think with me." For awhile, Scourge just stared at her, eyes wide. His paw, which he was licking, was hanging in the air.

"_M-m-me?_ Go on a _d-d-date?_ With _y-y-you?_"

"Yeah…"

"…and we _have _to do it?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright, lets get this over with."

* * *

Concrete was busy trying to find some berries. If only she could find some...then she remembered the Twoleg garden she walked past sometimes. Speeding up a bit, she followed her nose to the house.

Once she got there, she explored the backyard garden until she found a few blackberries. Picking them with her claws, she used the juices as mascara. Then she found a few strawberries and used them as lip-gloss. After that, she rolled around in a few fallen rosepeatals for an airy perfume.

'I should be heading back; Scourge is probably ready.' She thought, running back to Scourge's den.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scourge was freaking out. And when he freaks out, he tends to groom himself nonstop. So, by now, his fur was so glossy it looked waterproof.

'If I was a girl, where would I want to go on a date?' he thought. As he licked his now-glistening white paw, it came to him. 'I've got it! I'll take her to that really tall building! But she'll probably want some food…I'll jujst have to go get some!' Scourge got up and bounded away, leaving a wet spot in the concrete.

* * *

"Scourge?" Concrete called, padding into the den. She took a step, and felt something we on her paw. Looking down, she saw that she had stepped into a large puddle. "Aw, Scourge was stressing out over me! …And I stepped in it."

"I was trying to think," the silver tabby turned around to see Scourge standing behind her, ice-blue eyes twinkling "On where to take a beautiful cat like you on a date. But I know where to go now; follow me."

"Where to?"

"Close your eyes; it's a surprise." With a giggle, Concrete closed her eyes and followed the sound of Scourge's nonstop purring. After awhile, Scourge stood beside her "Watch your step." He said.

"Open up." Scourge purred a few minutes later. Concrete obediently opened her eyes, and gasped.

They were on top of a building, with a perfect view of the Clan territory, and the sunset. Pink streaks slithered across the orange sky.

"Aw, Scourge!" Concrete cooed.

"You're welcome. Now, then," Scourge walked to the edge of the building and opening a cardboard box, revealing a selection of fresh-kill and Twoleg delicacies, such as Popeyes Chicken and Bojangles Boberry Biscuits. "Lets eat."

"Ooh, all my favorites! Can you pass me that buiscut?"

"Alright, here." Scourge handed Concrete a small, blueberry biscuit with icing drizzled over it.

"No, I want the big one."

"The _big _one?"

"Yes, I want the big one."

"Aw, _I _wanted that one!" Concrete laughed and grabbed the biscuit herself, along with a drumstick, and began to eat. Scourge grabbed the second-largest pieces, and sat across from her. Soon they began to chat casually.

"So, are you enjoying the dares?" Concrete asked.

"_Enjoying? _They're _torture!_" Scourge exclaimed.

"Well, they're funny to watch."

"Speaking of watch, do you have that camera with you? Y'know; the one you always carry around?"

"What?! _No!_" Concrete lied, hiding her camera underneath her a bit more with a subtle movement.

"Mm-hm. Right…you done eating?"

"With this, I am." The silver tabby nudged her chicken bone to Scourge. The black cat then tossed it off the building. They watched it fall down a few stories…and right onto Bone's head.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, looking around to see who hit him. When he looked up, Scourge snickered and hid.

Still laughing, Scourge turned back to his date. She was gazing at the full moon, it's beams making her fur glow and her blue eyes glisten. With a smile, Scourge sat down next to her, his black fur turning a silvery-gray. Together, they bathed in the moonlight, looking at the twinkling stars.

"…my mom used to tell me that the moon was a white cat in the sky. As the days went on, the cat, who was usually full of food, suffered through starvation. Eventually, he left his territory to find food before he died. Then, he came back when it was full of prey and ate it all." Concrete murmured. "I miss my mother."

"Concrete…" Scourge murmured, pressing his fur against hers. Almost immediately, she purred. In a sneaky move, Scourge put his paw on top Concrete's, earning himself more purring and a blush. They both gasped as a shooting star zipped across the sky.

"Oh! Make a wish!" Concrete said. Then she closed her eyes and murmured "I wish this night would last forever."

'I wish I could get more dares like this one." Scourge announced, looking into Concrete's blue pools. He leaned over to lick her muzzle ever so slightly, until he was less than a whisker away, when—

"_You _two!" the couple froze, and turned around to see Bone, standing in the doorway at the top of the building, fuming. He had a large bruise on his forehead "Why'd you drop a bone on my head?!"

"I can explain!" Scourge said.

"You've got _five seconds _to tell me why before I claw _both _of your pelts off!"

"Uh…I-I…"

"_**Time's up!**_" Bone leaped towards them, and they both ran away, down the stairs. The two laughed as Bone chased them down the stairs and all around the territory.

"Best date _ever!_" Concrete exclaimed

* * *

**Maple Leaf: Alright, I totally failed at trying to make this funny, so I made a desperate attempt at the end. I made it too mushy, and the Moon thing made no sense. But I gave Bone a Knuckles the Echidna moment.**

**Scourge: I love dates!**

**Maple Leaf: Well, that was unexpected.**

**Bramblestar and Jayfeather: Big time.**

**Maple Leaf: Alright, so that's the dare of the day. Lets get started on the next one!**


	9. Cookies!

**Maple Leaf: Alright, I totally failed at trying to keep this updated! But the rough draft for this dare was on my iPod, and I had it taken away for three days in a row, due to the fact that I had to use an Amnesty on a homework assignment, I got a C on something, and I got a D on a Science test ****. So…lets get started.**

**Jayfeather: Yes, please, lets get this over with already.**

**Bramblestar: I had no speaking parts in this conversation whatsoever.**

**Scourge: You just gave yourself one.**

**Bramblestar: Oh, right; I did. 'Cause I'm cool like that!**

**Scourge: No, you're not.**

**Bramblestar: Hey!**

**Maple Leaf: Oh, shut up and let me write this!**

* * *

"Oh, Scourgey-Pie!" Concrete cooed, waltzing into the den the next morning. Scourge sleepily blinked his eyes open, stretched his back, and yawned.

"Hi, Concrete-Cupcake! How's your morning?" he asked. Immediately, Concrete frowned.

"Alright, I cant take it anymore; this pet-name thing isn't as good as it was last night."

"I agree. Let's ditch it. So, what did you _really _want?"

"You have a dare…well, _technically, _you have tons of them, but it takes so long to get them done."

"Is this another date?" Scourge asked hopefully.

"Sadly, no. you have to steal _at least _cookies from a Twoleg Den." Concrete purred "But guess who's going with you, just for kicks?"

"The video camera?"

"Why would I videotape a crime? Anyways, no, but I'm considering it_. I'm_ going."

"Oh, this could be fun!"

"I'm glad you think so, because you're going right now."

"_Wait! _I need time to get _ready! _At least let me put on some gear first."

"Hmph, _fine. _Meet me at the big den by the forest; you know, the one with the yellow outside."

"Deal. See you soon."

* * *

Concrete waited and waited for Scourge to arrive. What was _taking _him so long?! And what did he mean by '_gear_'?

Then she forced herself to stifle a laugh as Scourge spy-flipped down the Thunderpath. His gear was pretty much a black ski-mask and a black paw-cover so nobody would be able to identify him…if he wasn't acting in the stupid way that could only be Scourge. She _really _wanted to laugh, but a few nights ago she heard that Scourge has a tendency to slit the throats of people who laugh at him; one-time girlfriend or not.

So, instead, she just shook her head and said "Scourge, you are so stupid."

"What did you just say?" he growled. Immediately, she froze, eyes wide as he unsheathed his claws. He came closer, and the silver tabby backed up. Soon, she was against the wall. He looked right into her eyes…and started to laugh.

"Ha-ha! Tricked 'ya!" he purred, rolling around on the grass. Eventually, Concrete got the joke and began to laugh too. After a few seconds, they were laughing like maniacs.

"Sometimes I worry about you."

"What? If we're going to host a theft, I've gotta do it right!"

"We're stealing cookies; not robbing a bank!"

"Whatever; I've got it on, and I'm not taking it off."

"Hmph, _fine! _Lets get this over with." At that, Scourge jumped onto the windowsill and used his recently-sharpened claws to slice a hole in the windowpane. He squeezed through, and Concrete followed.

Once they got in the house, Scourge's eyes widened. He froze, checking out his surroundings, and he knew a fly could buzz into his mouth any second now.

"Scourge?" Concrete asked, coming up behind him "What's wrong?"

"This is the Twoleg Den I lived in when I was a kit." He murmured.

"No kidding?"

"Not at all; I used to sleep in that wicker basket over there every day. Can we pick a different house; I don't really want to see my mother again."

"But why not? I wish I knew where _my _mother was!"

"My mother hated me."

"Scourge, that's _ridiculous. _It's rare for cats to hate their own kits."

"Well then my mom is part of an endangered species; she hated me."

"Well, we're still robbing the house. You get the cookies while I get some other stuff."

"Alright…" he groaned. Then the black cat tip-toed into the kitchen and found a bright-red cookie jar on the counter. Smirking, he leaped onto the marble surface, took the lid into his mouth, and set it down next to him. Lucky for him, it was already part-open. Scourge grabbed a random bag and began to stuff the cookies in it.

After about five minutes of digging, he concluded that the cookie jar was a bottomless pit. Shouldn't all the cookies be out of the jar after five minutes?! But it still looked _full! _So he gave up and stole some random fruit from the pantry.

* * *

During the meantime, Concrete snuck into the bathroom and snatched a bar of soap. Then she noticed a diamond necklace on the counter, dropped the bar of soap, and took that instead. After the silver tabby put it on, she admired herself in the mirror. That was when she saw a pile of jewelry by the shower door. She dropped into the hunters crouch, ready to pounce…

* * *

"Alright, I'm done here." Scourge hissed, his plastic bag stuffed with things from cookies to leftover chicken to cat food…all in the same bag. Ew. "Concrete?"

"Don't I look so pretty?" Concrete asked, coming down the stairs with lipstick, mascara, and eye-liner on. She also had about a billion and one necklaces drooping at her paws.

"Uh…did you actually _steal _anything?"

"I have the rest of the makeup in this sack."

"Alright, lets—"

"Who are you?" a voice asked. Scourge and Concrete whipped their heads around to see a brown cat with emerald green eyes standing behind them. She appeared to be on that fine line between mature and old, with her glossy fur and gray-streaked muzzle.

"Uh…we're outta here!" Scourge exclaimed, attempting to escape through the hole he had made earlier. But with the bulging bag in his mouth, he got stuck. Concrete forgot her earlier thoughts and giggled as the black cat attempted to wiggle free. "Oh, crap! Please don't hurt me!"

"…I wasn't planning on it. You look familiar; who are you?"

"He's your son, Scourge." Concrete replied.

"I don't have any sons named Scourge."

"Mom, it's me. Tiny." Scourge said, backing out of the hole. He took off the ski-mask and the paw-cover, revealing his bleached-white paw and his face. The brown cat gave a gasp of recognition.

"_Tiny! _I thought I'd never see you again!" she purred, pressing Scourge close. The black cat's eyes narrowed "Why'd you run away?"

"Why would _you _care?" he hissed bitterly.

"I was worried _sick! _I was searching for _days, _but I never found you!"

"Y-You actually _missed _me?"

"Of course; you're my son!"

"Then why'd you let them do it?"

"Tiny, you know I tried to tell your siblings to stop, but they wouldn't listen…is that why you ran away?"

"Ruby told me that unwanted kits were thrown into the river and left to die. The Twolegs didn't want me…and I thought you didn't want me, either."

"Oh, Tiny! Had I known!"

"…it's alright."

"No, it isn't." the cat pressed her fur onto Scourge's. the black cat sighed.

"…I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Tiny."

"My name is Scourge now."

"…oh." The pleasant reunion was interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps. Quince sniffed the air and immediately shoved the bags out the hole in the window.

"It's my Twolegs! Go, quick!" she hissed. Scourge and concrete went through the hole…at the same time.

By the time the Twolegs came in, Quince was smiling nervously at them while two rear-ends were protruding from the window, tails swishing in annoyance.

* * *

**Scourge: Oh, yes; I was **_**very **_**annoyed!**

**Maple Leaf: Crap, I made it all mushy again! I'm losing my funny-juices!**

**Bramblestar: You're not **_**losing **_**them; you're simply using them all on the Ask The Warriors show. Anyways, tell them about your new story idea.**

**Maple Leaf: Alright, so about last month, I came up with the idea of a Sonic and Warriors crossover, where some of the Warriors are sent into Sonic's world as Mobians. I've been writing it in my story-notebook for awhile, and my friend Dragoneisha agreed to help me edit it. So right now, she's editing the prologue…in a while, expect a story called 'Mobius Gone Catty' to pop up. That's all.**

**Jayfeather: Maple Leaf doesn't own us! But she owns Concrete and the bottomless pit of cookies.**

**Maple Leaf: I wish I had a bottomless pit of cookies…mm, chocolate-chip…!**


	10. Violets and Tu-Tu's

**Maple Leaf: Hopefully, this gets posted at a decent time. As of now, I'm writing this at 11:30 PM on Saturday, November 10, 2012, so you'll know if this is posted at a reasonable time or not.**

**Jayfeather: Nobody cares about that!**

**Maple Leaf: Well, too bad, 'cuz I do!**

**Bramblestar: So what's being done in this dare.**

**Scourge: Probably something humiliating.**

**Maple Leaf: Good guess. You'll have to keep reading to figure out what exactly it is.**

**Scourge: Alright, lets get this over with…what's this ballerina costume doing here?**

* * *

"I…found you!" Concrete poked her head into Scourge's den with a smirk on her face, expecting to see the black cat hiding in his den. Instead, she was greeted by an empty space "_Hmph._"

"_Boo!_" a voice exclaimed. The silver tabby leaped into the air with a screech before turning around. There stood a black cat with a white left paw and piercing ice-blue eyes. "Scared 'ya!"

"_Hey! I'm _supposed to be scaring _you; _not the other way around!"

"_Sorry! _I couldn't help myself!"

"Anyways, you have another dare, Scourge."

"Alright, what is it?" the cat asked, licking his paw.

"Well, Waterkit doesn't understand why you tried to kill Violet."

"She doesn't _have _to!"

"So she wants you to apologize to her."

"I don't apologize to anyone."

"You just did a minute ago."

"Who said I meant it?"

"…she's _dared _you to. So that means you _have _to do it…and _mean it._"

"Ugh. Fine. Let me go find her Twoleg den."

"One more thing," when Scourge turned around, the silver tabby smirked and held up a ballerina costume. "She also wants you to dress up like a ballerina with a fairy wand while you do it."

"This Waterkit must _really _not like me."

"I've ordered this online; it's in your size. Go put it on and I'll show you where her den is."

* * *

A few minutes later, the twosome was standing in front of a fenced-in Twoleg den. Scourge was dressed in a bright blue tutu with fake purple pig-tails, pink fairy wings, and a thin pink stick with a stringy pom-pom glued to the top.

"And I _have _to do this?" he asked.

"Yes, you do. You made a promise." Concrete replied with a purr.

"And she _wont _laugh at me?"

"Oh, she probably will."

"And I wont—"

"Just _go!" _Scourge hissed at her before jumping up the fence and leaping down on the other side.

"Ah!" a voice squeaked. There stood a sandy-colored cat with darker stripes and green eyes. She had on a light pink collar. "Sc-_Scourge?!_"

"The one and only! Hey, Violet."

"Why are you dressed like Abby Cadabby?"

"A kit dared me to. How do you know about the show?"

"My housefolk have a kit who watches it constantly. It loves the show."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"Hm?"

'_Alright, here goes…' _Scourge thought as he reared up onto his hind legs with the stupid wand in between two toes.

"I'm sorry!" he 'sang', waving the stick and lumbering around like a dancing bear. Then he sat back down. "_That _was embarrassing…but I guess I did mean it."

"That kit dared you to?"

"Mm-hm!"

"…I forgive you. But this kit sure does have a sense of humor."

"I know, right?" the two cats laughed.

"Stripey! Come inside!" a Twoleg yowled. Violet rolled her eyes and glared at it.

"I really don't like my new name…I've gotta go. Can you come back over one day? We could talk more…?"

"Sure! Maybe tomorrow?"

"Deal. Bye, Scourge!" at that, Violet ran towards the den, where the Twoleg bent over, picked her up, and stroked her fur.

* * *

"Wow," Concrete said as Scourge walked back into his den. The silver tabby had left when Scourge went over the fence. "I'm surprised she didn't claw your ears off!"

"You could have stayed and _helped!_" the black cat hissed at her. "I cant get this stupid costume off!" to prove that he was right, Scourge tried to pull the zipper down, but it wouldn't budge. He had gotten plenty of laughs from his subjects on the way back home.

"_Sorry!" _

"Any more dares?"

"Not for today!"

"Good; now get this thing off me."

"I'll try…" Concrete said, tugging the zipper. Sure enough, it wouldn't move. "Uh-oh. I think the zipper's jammed; we'll either have to cut you out of it or you'll be stuck in it for a while."

"Oh, man! _Concrete, _you said this thing was my size!"

"Just because it's your size doesn't mean that the zipper wont get jammed!"

"Oh, great; I'm going to bed. Wake me up when you figure out a way to get this off."

* * *

**Maple Leaf: More evidence that my funny juices have been sucked dry.**

**Bramblestar: Well, it **_**is **_**12:25 at night. You're gonna be tired by now.**

**Maple Leaf: Yeah…I guess you're right.**

**Jayfeather: I'm reading Scourge's mind right now, and I'm pretty sure he wants to shred something to pieces.**

**Scourge: Get this thing off of me! I'm going INSANE!**

**Jayfeather: You weren't insane before?**

**Scourge: Why, you little…! *starts chasing Jayfeather around***

**Bramblestar: Uh…Maple Leaf only owns Concrete, the Twolegs, and…that's about it. Everything else belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**Maple Leaf: Bye!**


	11. Some Old, Pixie-Dusty Clothes

**Maple Leaf: Well, after two-thousand millennia, I'm finally back. I don't think I'm gonna stop this story, but I get distracted a lot. Sorry about that.**

**Bramblestar: Anyways, during the time Maple Leaf is making this Author's Note, it's 2:15 on December 1, 2012.**

**Maple Leaf: It's my birthday! I'm having a party, and I'm so excited, so my funny juices should be working on this one!**

**Jayfeather: Congratulations!**

**Maple Leaf: Where's Scourge?**

**Jayfeather: In the dressing room.**

**Bramblestar: Oh, this is gonna be **_**good!**_

* * *

"Scourge!" Concrete exclaimed, coming into the cat's den with a bag of clothes from the dry cleaners. The black cat turned around, a bit surprised by her appearance.

"…yeah?" he asked warily. He knew what was coming.

The silver tabby shoved the clothes into Scourge's arms "Put these on,"

"Why?"

"Oh, I think you know." Concrete held a sheet of paper in her mouth, so Scourge could read it.

"…dress up in old Twoleg clothes and dance around like a stupid ballerina on camera? Since when did you get a printer?"

"I hired some cats to steal it for me. Now get dressed." Scourge groaned and went to another section of his den (His den has hallways XD)

* * *

Two minutes later, Scourge was standing on his hind legs the best he could in the way-way-too-big-jeans and his way-way-too-big-plaid-shirt. He kept on tripping over the pants legs, not to mention that Concrete had let him whiff some cat nip (She didn't want to have to go through the whole 'catnip dare epidemic' again, yet). That, plus Concrete had spun him around ten times.

All of the previous darers were watching with smirks. Bone was there, too, and still had a giant bruise on his head. Concrete was videotaping the whole thing. Pretty soon, Scourge fell on his tail and yowled in pain. That kinda jolted him awake.

"Wait a second! I forgot a part!" Concrete suddenly exclaimed. Scourge face-palmed.

"What _now?!_" he groaned.

"You have to eat pixie dust."

"…hmph, fine!" Concrete grabbed a random brown burlap bag that was nearby, and got a pawful of gold, sparkling pixie dust out of it. She had to try not to sneeze. "Is that gold?"

"No, you idiot; it's pixie dust!" Concrete said. Scourge stuck her tongue out, and Concrete immediately grabbed it, poured the heap of pixie dust onto it, and told him to swallow.

And as soon as Scourge swallowed it, he started running around, begging for water. He yelled at Lakestrom for having his namesake in his pocket (which confused him a lot), did the same for Waterkit, and threatened to kill Mischievous if he didn't bring a gallon of water to him in five seconds. Apparently, Pixie Dust makes people violent and angry.

When Mischievous came back with the water, Scourge gulped it down and then began to sneeze out yellow sparks.

"Nice trick!" Concrete said, still recording every second. Meanwhile, Scourge suffered some more as he randomly grew fairy wings and started floating around, singing about rainbows and butterflies and unicorns.

But, all epic things have to end sometime, and the effects of the Pixie Dust wore off eventually. Scourge landed, his wings (Which looked like Tinker Bell's) fell off his back, and he coughed up a humongous lump of hardened Pixie Dust. Concrete turned the camera around to her.

"Kids, do not try this at home." She said with a giggle. "Scourge isn't a professional stunt-man, but he will be by the end of this."

* * *

**Maple Leaf: Man, that was short! But I made it funny, I guess.**

**Bramblestar: You have another hour and fifteen minutes before your party; why don't you type another dare?**

**Scourge: No! I suffered enough today!**

**Maple Leaf: Yeah, I guess I'll do that. Bye, for now!**

**Jayfeather: Maple Leaf doesn't own Warriors, or Tinkle—**

**Maple Leaf: TINKER!**

**Jayfeather: …**_**Tinker **_**Bell. Sayonara.**


End file.
